Business Only
by marrymecallie
Summary: So Callie and Arizona are going to an Business trip for a week. How is it being away from Sofia for the first time? How is the relationship during the trip?. A/N there is definitely a Second chapter coming. I don't know if i'll make any more. There was no plane crash. Mark is with Lexie! i just couldn't type "Julia" it hurts too much.
1. Chapter 1

Business Only.

"Um... babe... I'm being paged." Said Callie trying to speak between the kisses her wife was intensely giving her on their favorite on-call Room. "Oh and it's the chief" Callie looked down and managed to get out of the hands grabbing her hips. "Ughh seriously?" Arizona let go of Callie. Just when Arizona got paged too. "Yeah, and you seem to be in trouble too" Callie looked at Arizona's pager and saw it was the Chief too. "Ok, we are not the only ones who have sex on on-call rooms, we can't get in trouble" The blonde whispered while the couple left the room.  
"Chief? You paged us?" Callie knocked and opened the Chief's office door. "Oh, yes, sit down please" Webber said with a silly smile. The couple gave each other a scared look "You too are not in trouble, relax. Kind of the opposite actually." He said "I got a call from L.A this morning and a friend of mine, the Los Angeles Teaching Hospital's chief of surgery, said that he needed my best Ortho and Peds attending because he is making this event about Osteoporosis in the childhood. He needs the two doctors to give some classes and work together. So… you two are the best that I can think for the case. Would you accept the invitation? You'd be in Los Angeles for a week giving classes. He said 3 thousand for each. Hotel and tickets are being paid too. Would you?" The two women immediately smiled big and looked at each other. "Oh my god, yes!" "Of course!" They said. "Good. So I'll tell him to contact you later tonight" Said a proud Chief getting up and raising his hand to shake the women's. "Thank you so much Chief!" Callie was amazed. "Don't thank me, thank Dr. Reynolds".

It was lunchtime and the couple sat together in an empty table. "I can't believe we are going to Los Angeles, do what we love, be together and be super well paid for it!" Arizona said opening her salad box. "Yeah it's amazing. But the only thing I can think of is that Dr. Reynolds asked for Webber's best doctors and the chief could only think on us! I mean, we are the best Ortho and Peds doctors for him!"

"Hello, this is Dr. Reynolds. May I Speak with Dr. Robbins or Dr. Torres?" Said a stranger's voice on the other side of the line. "Hi Dr. Reynolds, this is Dr. Robbins" Arizona threw a pillow at her wife brushing her teeth, which made her quickly turn with a confused look "IT'S HIM" The woman whispered from the sofa, quickly pressing the phone to her leg. "Oh, yes, Chief Webber told us earlier today. We are extremely thankful for the opportunity. We'd love to participate!" The blonde couldn't stop smiling for the baby in her lap. "Ok Dr. Reynolds, thank you again. We'll talk via email. Bye!" Arizona stood up holding Sofia, making her way to the bedroom. "SO, tell me!" Callie smiled so big her face could explode. "Oh my god. He wants us to go next Monday and we'll leave Sunday morning. We'll give four classes which he'll send me an email explaining the details. Aaaand we'll stay at the Beverly Hills Beach Resort with some other doctors that are going too! I can't believe it, it's perfect. Oh my god!" The blue eyed girl sat at the bed playing with Sofia's hands and feet. "You gotta be kidding! I can't believe it! It's amazing!" The Latina pulled Arizona to get, wrapping her arms around her waist placing a sweet kiss with smile hidden in her mouth. They passed the next two hours just enjoying each other and playing with their daughter. They couldn't be happier.

-

Back to the hospital, Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins has two days left to reschedule surgeries or ask for other doctors to perform it. In normal days they would feel bad for asking other doctors to perform their surgeries, only because the best surgeries were left for them to perform.

"Relax you two, she will be just fine! It's only for a week. Lexie will the there to help me" Mark said trying to calm the two mothers down. "I know Mark, but still... We've never been away from her for longer than 48 hours" The three were talking in the nurse's station in front of the hospital's Daycare. "Yeah, and she'll notice that we're gone. What if she gets mad? What if she's mad at us when we get back? I don't think I'll-""Hey! She won't be mad! Relax... Yes she will notice, but everything will be fine! You two are the best doctors in your areas, she needs to get used to this position" The hot dad interrupted Callie holding her arms. "Besides, I am the best Plastics surgeon too, so whenever this kind of opportunity come to me, the same thing will happen" "Confident huh?" Arizona felt the need to tease. "Of course! Tell me another surgeon who's able to reconstruct a men's face then I'll tell you he is the best. But as far as I know I am the only one who can do that. I'm that good" The conversation stopped and the three parents just kept staring at their daughter playing with Derek and Meredith's daughter, Zola.

_"Before the day I met you, life was so unkind. But you're the key to my peace of mind. Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman"_

Arizona heard a beautiful, outstanding low voice coming from Sofia's room. She let her laptop on the night stand and gone check on what's causing her wife to sing like this. Callie is always singing, but she would only sing so passionately like this when she passing through really emotional moments, like in their wedding night, or in their first night with Sofia in their apartment.  
The proud wife and mother stood by the door stand and just stared at her breathtakingly beautiful wife singing, with her eyes closed, to her breathtakingly cute daughter sleep on the rocking chair. She could spend her whole life just watching this beautiful moment. She was so happy she managed to have such a perfect family.  
She saw Callie standing up to put Sofia on the cradle, so she hides behind the wall and waits for her to walk through the door way. The tall brunette passed and didn't even notice the blonde behind her. Arizona catches her wrist, holds her against herself and placed a soft and romantic kiss on her wife. "Oh hey, how long have you been there?" The still surprised woman asked. "Long enough. What happened?" "What are you talking about?" "Oh Callie, you only sing this passionately in really emotional moments. Our wedding night, our first night with Sofia in here. What is it now?" "Oh…" Callie took Arizona's hand, took her to their bedroom and sat in the bed. "I don't know. We really had never been away from her for longer than 48 hours, and you know… She passed through her life or death moment with me. It's hard for me to let go of her even for a week. I know it's actually a short time, but it's a lot for me." Arizona placed a relaxing kiss on the worried mother's forehead "I know it's hard babe, learning to let go was never meant to me be easy. And besides, you are not letting go. We are only going to be away for a week then we'll come back. And we can always tell Dr. Reynolds we can't make it" Arizona could really feel her wife's pain. "No! We are definitely going! We won't get an opportunity like this ever again." "We'll discuss this tomorrow, we need to get some sleep" And the two deeply in love women lay there cuddling, resting.

-

"So, you thought about it?" Arizona entered 'their' on-call room, sitting by her wife's side on one of the beds. "I did. You were right... I mean, it's only a week, I'm not letting go. We'll go there, work, have fun, and we'll come back with everything on its place." Callie had a small smile on her face "Yes, we'll have fun. She will always be our baby" They shared a lovely, passionate kiss before going back to their last patients before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys, i'm sorry for any mistakes in the first chapter. I was writing it at like.. 5 am so I was kinda dead. BUT, it was really funny because I was typing "Lexie" then I remember that they were not together, then I erased an typed "Julia" then I felt the pain coming through my veins so I wrote "Lexie" again. I'm still new on the fanfic thing, so have patience with me : ) thank you for reading. STEAMY. I told you it's steamy.**

Business Only. 2

"BABE, ARE YOU ALL SET?" Callie screamed from the living room with all the bags, enjoying her last moment with her daughter. "Yep. You?" Arizona got out of their bedroom carrying her bags. "Trying to. So, let's go" Callie gave Sofia to Mark, taking their bags to the elevator.

-

"Torres, you will miss the flight like this!" Mark said trying to get Sofia from Callie's and Arizona's arms. "You're right. Sofia I love you, me and momma will be back soon. You behave yourself!" "She will behave, Torres" "I guess she wasn't talking about Sofia, Mark" Arizona said laughing like a child. "Yeah, funny"

-

" .God" Arizona entered their Apart-Hotel apartment, amazed by the awesomeness "Wow this is... Amazing" Callie left their bags on the living room that seemed to be even bigger than their own. "Oh babe you gotta see this!" The blonde said from the bedroom "Look at the size of this bed!" She continued when her wife entered the bedroom. "Oh… so I think we'll have plenty of space to do whatever we want huh?" Callie pulled the smaller woman to a kiss. "Whatever we want?" Arizona started taking her wife's jacket off "_Whatever___we want" The brunette pushed Arizona to the king size bed, lying on top of her. In The middle of the kisses, Callie took Arizona's tank top off, letting her only in her light pink bra. A few minutes and both were on their panties and bras.  
Still on top, Callie started placing hot kisses all over the blonde. Starting with the neck and behind the earlobe, Arizona's weak spot. "Hmm" Arizona let out. Going to the collarbone, down to the chest and unhooking the pink bra at the same time. Kissing her breasts, making her let out a groan again. Headed to the stomach, getting to the thighs and pelvic area. Arizona placed her hands on Callie's head. Taking the matching panties out, Callie finally managed to hit the clit. Arizona immediately groans with the touch, arching her back and letting her head fall as Callie moved faster. "Oh Calliope!" Arizona's sex voice was like music to Callie's ears. Feeling and tasting her wife's arousal, Callie entered with two fingers. Arizona inhaled deeply and pulled the brunette up for a kiss. They were kissing intensely when Arizona unhooked Callie's bra, playing with her nipples, and then taking her panties off. Callie never stopped with her fingers. The blue eyed placed two fingers in her wife too. With both touching each other and kissing so passionately, it didn't take longer for orgasms to fill the room.  
"I like this trip already" Arizona was still trying to catch her breath. "Me too" The cuddling couple were lying, still naked, in the bed when Arizona's phone started ringing.  
"Oh, hello Dr. Reynolds" The blonde said still embracing her wife "We just got into the Hotel apartment. Is it everything good for tonight?" Callie didn't know what was happening _tonight_. "Ok then. So I'll meet you later. Thank you. Bye". "Tonight?" A confused Callie said "Oh, yes, there is this meeting at 7 pm with Dr. Reynolds and all the other doctors who came too. In the meeting room here in the hotel"

7:05 pm. "Callie, let's go! You're hair is perfect, it's already 7:05" The Latina just couldn't get away from the mirror, trying lots and lots of things with her hair. "Okaay, I'm going"  
The two doctors entered the meeting room. "Hello! You two must be Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins. I am Dr. Reynolds. Edward. Edward Reynolds" "Oh, Hi! I am Arizona Robbins and this is my wife, Callie Torres." "I am really glad you two made it here. I asked Richard for his best Peds and Ortho doctors, so I am happy to meet his best and beautiful doctors!" "Haha, thank you! Arizona and I are really happy to be here, thank you again for the opportunity" the three finally got to meet each other, meet some other doctors but it was kind of boring there actually.  
"Hey, let's get out of here... Addison is texting me so we can go to this bar she likes" Callie whispered in her wife's ear "And besides… I can tell that you are bored. You are surrounded by doctors and you haven't said at least once the words "Tiny Humans" so... let's go!" Arizona couldn't keep herself from laughing. They told Dr. Reynolds the same old "Tired" lie, and just gone to the bar to meet Addison. This was amazing to Callie, because she hasn't seen her close friend in a long time.  
"Oh my god! Callie!" "Ahh Addison!" The two old friends hugged. "Arizona!" "Hey Addison!" Callie and Arizona sited in the table Addison was when they got there. "So, tell me what are you two doing here?" "Oh we have this medical event that Callie and I was called to give some classes" A few minutes of talk and the waitress came to ask what they wanted to drink.  
"Callie?" Addison was laughing like a child … "Calliope Torres!" But Arizona was serious and a bit angry "Oh, um, yeah, so, I'd have… wine, please" Callie just got hypnotized by the waitress's boobs right in front of her. The waitress's neckline was big enough to see the start of the big, round, soft boobs. As soon as the waitress left, Callie noticed she was staring for some good 5 seconds and blushed. "Calliope! What the hell?!" Yes, Arizona was angry "Haha I really thought you were just about the eat them" And Addison was having fun. "I-I don't know, I just-""Ok Calliope, we'll talk about this when we get to the hotel" And trouble was calling Callie's name. Arizona gave a angry look at her naughty wife, but washed it giving a smile to the red head next to her "What about you, Addison, how things are going here in L.A?" The three women just kept chatting. Actually only Arizona and Addison because Callie shut kept her mouth shut.

-

"So, let's take a showe-""Calliope Torres! You almost ate some random waitress's boobs in the middle of a bar and you still ask for shower sex?!" Arizona started "What the hell was that about?! You were just freaking hypnotized for like 5 seconds. I know you Calliope. I know what goes through your mind in moments like these! And it was also disrespectful with the poor woman! You did it right in front of me! What?! My boobs are not enough for you? I know they are not like hers but, still, I'm your wife and-""Arizona! Stop!" Callie interrupted. "First; your boobs are perfect, I love them, and they are my favorite boobs in the world. Second; I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. She just came and almost put them in my face and I don't know… I just couldn't stop looking. When I realized, Addison was laughing, you were angry and the waitress was gone. I am really sorry." Callie was actually embarrassed because she was not that kind of woman. "Oh Callie, you've never done this kind of thing before, please don't start now""I know. I won't, this will never happen again, I promise"  
The two were already getting to bed, getting ready to sleep. Callie turned to try to kiss Arizona and placed her hand on her neck. In a way that Callie only does when she wants sex. "Oh, no. We are definitely not having sex tonight. And I still have to think about tomorrow. You can't just grab some waitress's boobs in your imagination and ask for sex with me. Even if my sex is the best in the world""I'm glad you know you have the best sex in the world, so then you'll understand my frustration." Callie let go of Arizona's neck and the two fell asleep.

-

Arizona woke up just ready to hold her wife, but her hands could only find the cold sheets. She opened her eyes, sited on the bed and did the closest thing to a ponytail with her messy blonde hair. Realizing that something smelled insanely good, the sleepy woman went to the kitchen to check out what was it. "Oh you're awake!" The Latina said, still concentrating on the food she was making. "Yeah. Um, wow, it smells really good" Arizona sat in the chair behind the counter. "And what's up with the bikini?" She just realized her wife was half naked. "Oh, yeah. We're going to the beach. Our class only starts at 7:00 pm. We'll have time to go to the beach and come back to prepare the class" Callie made all the plans.  
They ate. "Ok so you'll go change and I'll clean everything here" The brunette seemed excited. It was still 11:00 am and they arrived in the beach. They weren't very used to the hot sun, blue sky and stuff, even less with the Beach. The couple lay on a towel each, just lying there, trying to get some tan.  
"Heyy, excuse me… could you guys look at my stuff while I go to the water for a sec.?"…. "..Yes, sure."Callie smiled."Thank you!" The tall, skinny, worked out (In other words, HOT) Woman left with a smile. "Arizona Robbins!" Yes. All of this time, Arizona just couldn't answer, she just kept staring at the hot woman from head to toe. "Crap"" Yeah and the woman were wearing a freaking bikini, so your case is worse than mine.""A bikini doesn't mean anything Calliope""Oh, yes, of course, so you staring at her tummy, thighs, and ass when she turned PLUS the boobs, does not mean anything. Sure""… I love you and that's what matters" Arizona said ironically "Yeah, guess who's holding tonight's sex now"


	3. Chapter 3

Business Only. 3

"Calliope, seriously. I'm sorry." The couple was on the way to their first class "I told you Arizona, I don't care. As long as you don't actually do something, its ok" Callie said with a soft smile "So you are holding sex because…?" Arizona was still focusing on driving the rental car "Because you did." "So if I say I forgive you, would you give in?" "Honey, relax. We'll have sex tomorrow" Callie felt like she had all the control now and that was fun.  
The two doctors gave their first class of the trip. Big class, interactive students. Callie and Arizona were always working together, doing surgeries, but teaching a class was a new experience. They loved it. Except for the fact that the students were almost teenagers, most like 20-25  
They were driving back from class and it was already 10 pm, so they went to this Italian restaurant. "So, you promise we'll have sex tomorrow?" Arizona tried to look innocent but the topic wasn't helping. "Arizona, what's wrong? I mean, yeah, I promise… but why are you making a big deal out of this? We held sex before..." Callie was starting to be a little concerned "I know, I know. I'm just… in one of those days" Arizona looked down. Callie knew that 'those days' for her wife meant that he was thinking about sex more than usual. "Oh… will you be in those days tomorrow too?" "Yeah, I will. I'm sure" "Good" The tall Latina seemed to have something planned. They ate and talked about the class they just gave. "You wanna go to that bar we went with Addison?" Callie asked while the restaurant check was coming "Oh, that bar, how could I forget… How could you forget? But yes, sure. Only if you promise to behave" The blonde teased "Ha-ha I told you this is never happening again." They paid and went to that bar. Which looked like the bar they used to go in Seattle, Joe's.  
The bar was a little crowded, but nothing more than expected. They sat in the counter and ordered their drinks. "So, one of those days huh?" Callie looked mysterious "Calliope, do no tease me" "Ok, ok... I wasn't teasing, I was just asking" The brunette leaned for romantic kiss, not caring for the public place. "Ugh, seriously?" Arizona said, stopping the kiss "Um, yeah… you are a good kisser too honey." Callie looked pretty confused "Not you… look!" The blonde pointed at the door, for what looked like 20 of those students from their class "Crap".  
An hour passed and the doctors were not seen by any of their students. Callie stopped drinking after her second glass of whiskey. Arizona only drank a glass of wine. She was driving. But the students seemed to be celebrating something, because they were all really drunk.  
"YO GUYS OUR HOT TEATCHERS ARE HERE" A man's voice broke their kiss. "AND THEY SEEM TO BE HAVING FUN TOO" Yep. He was coming closer. "Fuck" Arizona took a deep breath and whispered for her wife. "Oh, hi Jason" Callie tried "What's uuuup Ms. Torreeeees. You and Dr. Robbins are having a good time here I see huh. Do your husbands know about the making out session in L.A?" The boy continued. "Um, Jason… 'Ms. Torres' and I are married" Arizona seemed a little angry. "Oh well that explains. Good. So… You hot, married …gay couple continue… your…- ""Goodbye Jason" Callie found a way to politely cut him off. "DUDE OUR HOT TEACHERS ARE LESBIANS" The couple heard the boy walk into he's friends direction. "Calliope I think it's time for us to leave" They paid for the drinks and walked away. "Wait" A girl's voice stopped them right in the door. "Um, Alice… Hi" Arizona said "Hi Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres. Yeah, I wanted to apologize for Jason. He's overexcited about being here so he called everybody for a drink, and now he's drunk. So I'm sorry if he bothered you." "You're his girlfriend?" Callie asked "Oh… No! He's my brother! Um… no, I'm actually dating Jessica""Oh, right, sorry. But thank you. You should take care of him, we have another class tomorrow, and believe me, having medicine classes with a hangover isn't the best idea" Callie confessed. "Ok! Well... Have a good night" The girl laughed. "You too, Alice. Thank you again" Arizona smiled.

"What the hell was that boy in the bar" Arizona said turning on her back for her wife to unhook her bra, because she was apparently too tired for that "I know right! He is definitely gonna regret this in the morning" Callie unhooked her wife's bra and quickly kissed her neck, right below her earlobe, walking away. "Honey do you know where is my toothbrush?" The Latina asked from the bathroom "Calliope!" Arizona said almost like a scream, putting her pajama tank top on. "What?" Callie popped her head from the bathroom door "You kissed me!" "Yeah Arizona, married people do that" Callie laughed "No! Calliope you kissed me there!" "What you're talking about?" "My spot!" "Oh!... Your spot! Oh I'm sorry!" Arizona had this secret, super sensible spot. Almost like a light switch that turned her on. Which was perfect when Callie wanted to drive her wife insane during sex. She completely forgot about the spot, about 'those days' and the holding sex. Those words are just completely wrong together. "Oh you're sorry?! So you are holding sex, you kissed my spot AND I'm in my days! What do you expect for us to do other than I pull you to bed in this second Calliope?" Callie had to think fast, otherwise Arizona would literally pull her to bed in a second. That happened before. "I'll sleep in the couch" The brunette spit out those words "What?" "Yes, I'll sleep in the couch, you will only see me in the morning now""Ok, so go" Arizona was expected to be taking off her wife's clothes by now.  
It's 10 am and again, Arizona woke up by cold sheets and good smell. But, it's sex day! "Hey gorgeous" Callie said to her wife, coming out of the bedroom "Good food again, thank god I married a good cooker" Arizona said from behind her wife, checking out what she was cooking "Good morning" Callie laughed and grabbed Arizona's waist, kissing her "It is a good morning" Arizona kissed back. They were kissing for a few seconds when Arizona got out from the kiss. Callie gave her an intriguing face "I don't want you to burn my amazingly delicious breakfast" Arizona said, sitting in one of the chairs behind the counter.  
The couple ate the eggs with bacon the Latina made. "I'm gonna take a shower" Arizona got up and kissed Callie's cheek. As soon as she stepped in the shower, she felt two arms grabbing her waist "its sex day" Callie joined her wife in the shower, already kissing her "Finally sex day". The two were kissing passionately under the hot water. Arizona took her wife's hand and placed it right on her clit. "No time to waste huh?" Callie said "Yes, and I also have no time for teasing Calliope. Inside. Now" Callie did what she was told. Placed two fingers on Arizona's entrance, making her arch her back and scratch her wife's back with her nails. Having sex after two nights with holding sex was the most amazing thing for both of them, they got even hornier, stronger and sexier. As the groans were left out, Callie managed to place one more finger on Arizona's entrance, making her scratch even harder and scream "OH CALLIE". The blonde was teasing her wife's clit and then finally put two fingers inside, letting them there so Callie's walls could get used to the amount of pressure. After a few seconds she putted the third finger in. "GOD ARIZONA". They were both in heaven. The two moved their finger fast, strong, and hardly. Callie was holding Arizona towards the cold, white wall. "I want you to come for me Calliope" Arizona moved her fingers harder "If you come for me, Arizona" Callie did the same. In a few second they were both screaming each other's names during their orgasm.  
They got out of the shower, drying themselves with towels and making their way to the bedroom. Callie opened the wardrobe to get her clothes, when Arizona pulled her to bed "You seriously think that I had enough?" The blue eyed said "I opened the wardrobe on purpose" Callie laughed, throwing their towels on the ground. They did it for at least 3 times after the shower. They missed each other.  
"I think I've never been so tired" Callie said. Both of them were naked in the bed "Well, in the next time, try not to put the words "Holding sex" "Arizona's weak spot" and "Arizona's days" together and you won't be so tired" The blonde softly kissed her wife. "I miss her" Callie looked sad "IS THERE ANOTHER "HER"?" Arizona was desperate "Our daughter, Arizona" The brunette took a deep breath "Oh… Yes. I know, I miss her too." Arizona kissed her wife's forehead and got up "What are you doing?" Callie asked "Calling Mark right now". The couple got up, putted clothes on and sited by the phone in the Nightstand  
"_Hello?"_ "Mark! Let me talk with Sofia" "_Oh hey Robbins! Are you and Torres having a good time? Oh I bet you are. You always have, a loud, long good time" _"Yeah Mark, we're having fun, let us speak with Sofia" Callie said. Hearing from the Speakerphone. "_Torres! How is my favorite bone-fixer?" "_Mark ""_Ok, ok. I'll get her. Wait a sec." _While waiting, Arizona took her wife's hand, trying to calm her down "_Sofia, do you know who's in the other side of this strange black stick? Yes, your mommies! Say hi, they miss you!"_"Hiiiiii Baby! We miss you so much. I miss playing with you until you fall asleep" Callie was starting to cry "Yees honey. We miss you and love you so much!"_"Sofia, don't bite the phone! I think she is trying to say that she misses you too_.""How is she, Mark?" Callie said drying her tears _"She's good. She is eating well, sleeping well… She's perfect Callie, you guys got nothing to worry about""_Oh that's perfect. We just… miss her so much""_I know Robbins, I know. Hey I gotta go feed her. You two enjoy the trip.""_Ok, thank you Mark, we love you"_"Yeah, I know. I love you too. Bye"._ They hang up and Arizona started crying, which made Callie start to cry again. They embraced and wiped each other's tears. It was painful to have fun and not to have their daughter around.


End file.
